unconditional love
by XximmortalovexX
Summary: siblings clary and simon start school. clary is in 12th grade and simon is in 11th. when she comes across 3 popular kids- alec, jace, and izzy, she is skeptical of them at first, but then she starts talking to them and they become really good friends, but the golden haired boy(jace) feels a certain way about her. will she find love this school year or be single for the school year?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

 **Clary's pov**

Today is the first day of school. I'm actually a twelveth grader. I wanted to dress to impress today, but I'm not that girly girly. I wen't into simon's room to see if he was ready for school. Hey little bro. are you ready yet?

Yeah clary, just a sec. let me do my hair right quick and ill be good to go.

Ok. I wen't downstairs and got 2 strawberry poptarts, since my mom and luke aren't here to make breakfast. I waited for simon to get his ass down here. we were going to be late if he didn't hurry up.

hurry up simon! or I won't drive you to school.

i'm coming. _*simon rushes downstairs*,_ ok i'm here, now lets go.

I drive us to school in my jeep grand Cherokee. when we arrive, we get out of the car and go into the building.

soo simon, how do you think your first day of 11th grade will go?

tbh sis, i'm actually exicted. I get to meet new people, make new friends. this year is gonna be good.

i'm glad you're happy about it. anyways, what's your schedule? mines is science, math, lang arts, social studies, art, and gym.

I feel bad for you sis.

why?

because you have 4 classes with alec and Isabella lightwood, and you have the same schedule as jace wayland.

* _gasps*_ you're kidding right? please tell me your kidding. jace wayland? alec and Isabella lightwood? OF ALL PEOPLE IT HAS TO BE THOSE 3? well this year is gonna suck for me.

it shouldn't be that bad sis. sure jace is a player, and alec is gay and one of the meanest guys in the school, and izzy is super hot and wears clothes that make her boobs almost pop out, but maybe you could be friends with them. and btw, we have art and gym together.

that's good. its better than no classes with you, and I don't think that ill ever be friends with them.

you never know clary* _looks at jace, izzy, and alec as they walk down the hall_ * and there they go.

maybe I could be friends with izzy and alec, but absolutely not jace _.*bell rings*_ ugh, well, might as well cherish 12th grade while I can. see ya later little bro

bye big sis _*clary goes to science and simon goes to social studies. when clary gets to science, she sees jace, izzy, and alec. she sits 2 seats beside jace. he looks at clary*_

well hello there, I don't think I've introduced myself. im ja-

yeah I know who you are. can you please keep your mouth shut, don't talk to me, and we will be good.

ooo, she's a feisty one jace.

 _*clary looks at her*_ and who in the hell are you?

well damn, and i'm Isabella lightwood, or izzy for short.

if you're friends with her, you'll be doing a lot of shopping _*laughs*_

oh shut up alec. most girls like shopping.

well i'm not one of those girls soo...

ooo burn. _*just then, aline comes over and sits on jace's lap and starts making out with him*_

you miss me? _*kisses jace more as jace kisses back*_

 _*clary sees and almost pukes*_

whore much?

 _*aline breaks up the kiss*_ and who in the hell are you?

i'm clary fray, and I just happen to be a witness of this disguisting crime. what are you trying to do? choke him with your tounge?

 _*alec laughs*_ good one _*high fives clary*_

um first off, I was just kissing him. that's what you do when you're in love. who's your lover, clary fray?

um, that was a little bit more than kissing. and I don't need a lover to make me feel good. I love myself.

 _*jace smirks*_ well then

eww, not like that you manwhore.

well, this has been amazing. ill see ya later babe. _*blows a kiss to jace*_

I like this fray girl, she knows when to put a slut in her place and how.

aww, i'm so honored alec. seriously, thank you.

 _*izzy laughs_ * hey, do you wanna hang out with us? you would be a perfect fit for our group, and between me and you, I think you're amazing. alec thinks so too.

aww, thank you. and you guys are pretty cool too, except jace, of course.

 _*gasps*_ wow! i'm so offended _*sarcasm*_

 _*clary growls*_ whatever. and yeah, I would love to hang out with you guys!

 _*screams*_ YAY! meet us at lunch ok?

ok izzy*bell rings* ill talk to you guys later.

okey. bye!

 _*jace smiles as clary leaves the classroom*_ bye ms. clary fray.

 **CLARY'S POV**

that jace guy is something else. there's something about him. its not his golden eyes, or his golden blonde hair, or his v shaped abs, or his- wait clary! you can't be falling for jace wayland! he's a manwhore, and on top of that, he's with that hoe aline. get it together!

 **JACE'S POV**

that clary girl is something special. her emrald green eyes, her fiery red hair, her milky-pale skin- wait! you can't be falling for clary fray, can you? you're with aline, and you love her. sure she might be a hoe, but she would never cheat on me. her old boyfriend Sebastian is a douchebag. i'm obviously better than him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

 _*clary walks into math class and sees jace, Sebastian, and aline. She sits on the opposite side of them*_

Hey fray. Over here!

*looks mad and grits her teeth* my name is clary. If you don't wanna call me by that then don't call on me at all.

Fine. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to talk to you since you won't talk to me.

Who would wanna talk to you. You're jace wayland- biggest player in the school.

Well may I have you know that girls talk to me all the time.

Right. IT'S ONLY GIRLS THAT TALK TO YOU. People with common sense wouldn't talk to you all the time. The only people that talk to you often are girls that are trying to get whats in your pants. _*looks at aline*_ like little over here.

Better than being a stubborn bitch.

*clary looks furious* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Hey ladies, lets calm do-

 _*both of them*_ SHUT UP SEBASTIAN

He's right. Although I love catfights, I don't wanna see my girlfriends face be rearranged.

 _*clary calms down*_ fine. for the sake of your girlfriends plastic face.

what was that?

nothing.

that's what I thought.

 _*clary sits beside jace*_ hello mr. wayland

 _*smiles*_ well hello there _*both of them laugh*_

 _*the teacher talks on and on about god knows what and then the bell rings*_

well, i'm gonna admit, it was nice talking to you .

back atcha

well i'm gonna go to lang arts.

same

oh yeah. I forgot that you're in every single one of my classes

yep. that means I get to stare at your beautiful face all da- _*stops when he realizes he said that out loud*_

what was that?

nothing fray

aww, you called me by my first and last name

yeah, don't get used to it

 _*both of them laugh as they walk to lang arts together*_

 ** _sorry if this chapter is short, but I have school and I've been trying to study for a lot of stuff, and i'm going to high school next year so that just adds more pressure. but anyways, I hope you like this story and please give me a review because this is my first fanfiction! no negative comments please._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

 _*clary and jace arrive in lang arts and they sit beside each other*_

Thank god Aline isn't in this class. I've had enough of her for one day.

I'm actually glad too.

Really? Jace wayland? The boyfriend is glad that his girlfriend isn't in here?

Shh! Keep your voice down. I'm glad she's not in here because I saw her making out with Sebastian, and she doesn't think I know, but I do.

Oh. I would say that I'm sorry for you, but then I would be lying, because I saw it coming.

Can we change the topic clary? Please

Of course. So, what do you wanna talk about?

I don't even know to be honest.

Ok, well while you decide, I'm gonna listen to my favorite song- don't let me down by the chainsmokers .

Wow. You know how to pick your music. I like that song too. And a light that never comes by linkin park.

Really? I'm into linkin park too. I never would've thought in a million years that me and jace wayland would have something in common _*both of them laugh*_

Well you learn something everyday.

yeah. but I usually don't talk to guys like you

are you kidding me? all girls talk to me.

yeah. girls that have an IQ less than 2

damn clary, back at it again with slaying these hoes

 _*laughs*_ ugh. when is this bell gonna ring. i'm so hungry rn.

same, and its gonna ring in 3..2..1 _*bell rings*_ like magic

wow. i'm impressed. ok, lets go to social studies. I wanna talk to izzy and alec

ok. wan't me to walk you there?

sure.

cool, and knowing izzy, when we arrive into the classroom, she's probably gonna freak when she sees us together

why would she freak out?

because she thinks were dating.

 _*blushes*_ really? cause I don't wanna date you... I would never wanna date you... not in a million ye-

ok I get it. thanks for crushing my heart _*laughs*_

well my bad golden boy _*looks embarrassed*_ did I just say that out loud?

yes you did, and you totally dig me

do not!

do too!

 _*smiles as they walk into social studies*_

 _*izzy sees them and freaks out*_ OMG OMG OMG! ARE YOU GUYS DATING?!

no were not izzy. he's with aline, so why would you think that?

um, because you guys are holding hands.

what? _*both of them look down and let go of each others hands*_

hey fiery red head

hello mr. gayson

*death glare* don't ever call me that again

lol alec, you don't scare me

well at least I tried _*laughs*_

 _*as social studies passes, they go to lunch*_

hey little bro! I missed you _*gives simon a hug*_

hey clary! I missed you too. soo, how has school been so far?

its been pretty good. I got to meet a lot of people, and yes, you were right.

right about what? i'm friends with alec, izzy, and jace

see! I told you that you would be friends with them someday.

yeah ik _*clary gets out of the lunchline and looks for izzy's table*_

hey clary. over here. _*clary goes over there with simon behind her*_

hey guys. is it ok if my little bro sits with us.

is he a junior?

yep.

then yes _*izzy looks at him*_ hmm, I like him. he's nerd hot

*shocked* you? Isabella lightwood, think that i'm hot?! this day just gets better and better

hey clary

yeah jace?

sit beside me.

ok _*sits beside jace*_ soo, whats up?

nothing, I just wanna talk to my friend.

lol ok. so what do you wanna talk about?

well first off, _*yells*_ I BROKE UP WITH THAT WHORE ALINE

 _*everyone looks at them*_

oh my gosh jace. do you want the whole school to know? _*laughs*_

no, just the cafeteria

hey guys

yeah alec?

who's that guy over there. he's hot

that's magnus bane. he's a new kid. he's in all of my classes

wait simon, so he's in art and gym too?

yes alec, he is.

 _*looks happy*_ score one for alec

lol

 _*jace looks at clary*_ has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?

 _*blushes*_ yes, a lot of people have actually.

 _*smirks*_ really?

lol no, I was just kidding, but i'm flattered.

 _*the bell rings*_

well, its time for art. lets go guys.

 _*clary, simon, jace, izzy, and alec walk together to art. in art class, they see magnus and sit near him*_

 _*magnus looks at simon*_

hey simon! I missed ya at lunch

sorry dude, but I was sitting with these amazing people. magnus, meet my big sis clary, and her friends izzy, jace, and alec

well it is nice to meet you guys _*shakes jace, clary, and izzy's hand and then looks at alec* and who are you?_

hi, i'm alec, and i'm gay and probably the greatest guy you'll ever meet _*smirks*_

oh, you're gay? because i'm gay too.

wow, really? ok, now we have to be best friends

well lets be best friends then.

FUCK YEAH _*everyone looks at them*_

OMG ALEC! are you trying to get in trouble?!

well damn clary, and no i'm not.

good. I don't wanna be separated from any of you.


End file.
